otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
New Traditions
It is the Twelfth hour by the Light on Willowwalk, the 32nd day of Whistlewind in the year 627. It is a terribly cold and frigid late morning. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. Hawk's Aerie Crafter Square ---- ::A cobblestone square adjacent to the main crossroads of the township of Hawk's Aerie, where craftsmen from throughout the realm have come to set up shop in buildings constructed of brown and gray stone dredged from the nearby Fastheld River. The structures are packed rather closely together, with maybe a foot or two between the walls. ---- As cold as it is, no one stays put outside for long. Merchants and crafters hurry from door to door, wrapped as tightly as possible against the cold. Peddlers and guards never stray far from a fire. One exception to this rule is young Syton Temple, who meanders about the square aimlessly. Though he is wrapped tightly in his cloak, he doesn't seem to have any clear destination. A patch of air shimmers at the corner of the tailors shop and a hooded figure appears, face wrapped in a black scarf, a patch of icy breath on the fabric around the mouth. A few passersby notice, one gaping for a moment and muttering, "I never get used to that" another ducks her head and hurries away. The figure seems unfazed and stands, taking a time to adjust clothing and gloves. Wrapped up in more than just his cloak, Syton fails to notice the commotion in front of him. He looks every way but forward, inspecting the store beside him, the ground beneath him, and the sky above him as he wanders. He begins to whistle as he walks. Ester steps further into the street and peruses the area with hazel eye. Her gaze moves from one person to another, lands on Syton, moves on and then suddenly moves back again. She tilts her head to the side as she simply watches him. Syton continues to meander forward, shaken from his reverie only a step before he would have collided with Ester. The freelander blinks as he returns to the world. Finding himself uncomfortably close to Ester, he smiles and takes a step back from her. "Good morning, Mistress," the young man greets cheerfully. Syton takes a moment to look at the square around him, as though seeing his surroundings for the first time. "With such depth of daydreaming good Master, I could have run you through with you little the wiser," Ester quips, a wry air in tone, her expression hidden beneath the scarf. Syton smiles at Ester's comment, nodding in agreement. "I'm sure you could've hit me face-on with a four-horse carriage and I would have been little the wiser." He laughs to himself and bows to Ester. "Syton Temple, daydreamer," he says in introduction. Ester dips her head in a brief nod, "Sera Riverwind." She glances around briefly and asks quite bluntly, "What is it that you do Master Temple?" "I'm a merchant," Syton says confidently. "Though herbalism is my family trade." He glances up and to the left, makes a little noise in his throat, then adds, "I suppose I've also become somewhat of a man at arms recently." Then, politely, "And what do you do, Mistress Riverwind?" Ester speaks with a smile in her voice, "Whatever comes across my plate. Today I am a messenger. The other night...?" She a pauses, "I was a watcher. You need more practice Master Temple." "Oh, that's right," Syton says, recognition dawning on his face, "you were in the tavern with Count Darkwater. I apologize for not recognizing you." His look gains a hint of confusion and he tilts his head to the side. "Practice?" he asks. "You were at Master Nepos' training drill, yes?" she queries. Syton looks surprised, nodding to Ester. "I was," he replies. "Were you there? If you were, then I apologize doubly for not remembering you twice." He pauses, then adds, "And you are quite right, I do need more training." Ester tilts her head to the side and points to her eyes with a gloved finger, "And learn to become more aware of your surroundings. Else the next time something jumps up the weapon they wield may be much more deadly." "Oh, I have no doubt about that," Syton replies, smiling faintly. "I suppose I'm just indulging myself while I'm still able. I intend to be much more mindful when the time comes." Then, changing his tone and the subject, "but you mentioned you were a messenger today. Whom do you seek? Perhaps I could be of assistance." "You," Ester states in a blunt tone and looks evenly at the man, almost like she's studying him. Her hazel eyes blinking once or twice. "Oh..." Syton blinks back. His smile fades for a second, then comes back brighter. "In that case, I can definitely be of assistance," he says cheerfully. "It seems that there are a couple of people out there who have a concern for you well-being?" Ester states in a neutral tone. "Including Count Zahir himself. Do you know of any reason why they might be expressing that?" Syton's smile fades once more, not quick to return. "I do," the freelander replies simply. "Though I'm not sure why his Lordship would send a messenger to tell me something that I already know." "He didn't send me Master Temple. I do not act under the auspices of the Count in these matters," Ester replies evenly. She pauses and looks down at her hands, turning them over as she casually examines them as she speaks, "I am interested Master Temple in what it is exactly that you know. Though I don't suppose it would be prudent to have such talk in the middle of the street now would it?" "Not unless you have a strong desire to bring the community together around a large bonfire." Syton smirks and turns, motioning back towards the square. "Perhaps you would care to join me at a corner table at the tavern, Mistress Riverwind?" he suggests. "No, not the tavern Master Temple," Ester replies as she starts off towards the square. "Are you dressed warmly enough?" she queries. "Oh, there," Syton nods and, with a displeased look, turns to walk along with Ester. "I was hoping for something near a fire," he says. "But I suppose you're right. It would be safer there." Ester walks along the street heading towards the outskirts of town. "Oh? You know then of where I speak?" "I do indeed," Syton replies. "I had the pleasure of being shown there right after I learned." He offers Ester an empty smile, "It was proof, of sorts." Ester walks of the side of the road and into the trees, "And who showed you this?" "My friend, Mistress Chaori Balsam," Syton answers as he follows Ester into the woods. "She was one of the few people good enough to help me. Count Darkwater felt it necessary to tell me, but he offered absolutely no guidance at all." Dark Clearing ---- ::A shadowy clearing on the northern outskirts of Hawk's Aerie, surrounded by clusters of hale birch trees and scattered shrubs. Animals can be heard chittering, scurrying and growling in the shadows of the underbrush. Smoke twists from the brick chimney stacks of buildings in the nearby town. ---- "Do not think to badly of the Count," Ester replies as they draw into the clearing. "He did not offer because he has little himself to give." She stops and turns to face him. "Now, it is safe to speak. One must be careful when one does not bear the mark." She pulls her scarf down and away from her face, revealing the unmarred, though quite rosy from the cold, skin of her face." "Well, I don't think I can summon any gratitude for His Lordship at the moment, so polite indifference will have to suffice." Syton steps away from the tree line and out into the clearing. He bounces up and down on his heels, pulling his cloak tighter around his body. "So Mistress Riverwind, the messenger with no master," he says, "you wish to know what I know?" Ester nods once, "Yes. That would be a place to start." She offers the man an encouraging look. "Well," Syton says thoughtfully, "I know that I am Touched." Having said that much, he pauses for a few seconds to think. Finding words again, he continues, "But I also know that I don't have any powers. I have bad dreams, more often than not, and I get headaches every few days." The freelander shrugs. "And I know that no one has been able to give me any of the answers that I'm interested in." "And if someone was to appear that had the answers Master Temple," Ester says evenly. "What would some of those questions be?" "I want to know what I'm capable of," Syton replies quickly, "and I want to know how to bring it out without killing someone. Everyone I talked to learned by getting kicked by a mule or falling down a well or lighting their house on fire. I'd like to learn without being put in mortal danger." Ester chuckles and looks down at the ground, "Aye it can happen that way. A surprise. My own experience...came about when the horse I had from childhood suffered a severe cut on his leg. I was upset, as I knew he would have to be put down, the next thing I knew, my hands were glowing and the cut healed right before my eyes." She pauses, "First it's necessary to let go of the fear. The power is neither good or bad and is not there in order to hurt you." Syton takes a deep breath and nods slowly to Ester. "I'm making progress on that one," he says. "I've met enough Marked Mages to know that the power is only as good as the man--or woman--who holds it." "Then you have taken the first steps," Ester replies with a small nod. "And now I am here to help with the rest. Though I am telling you that the way of a Mage is not an easy road to travel. Though it is easier then it once was." Her mouth tightens a little at that thought. "Easy or not, it's what I am," Syton replies with an almost dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "Forgive my skepticism, Mistress Riverwind, but who are you, exactly, that you can help me where so many others have not?" Ester turns away and clasps her hands behind her back, she starts slowly walking across the clearing as she speaks. "Master Temple. The mages of this realm have never been truly alone with one another. Those deemed worthy enough, through mind and trust, found themselves amongst friends. A group of sorts with a mission to counter the idea that this gift was evil, an idea so devastating to many who felt this as an affliction, to offer protection and a safe place to learn. Now of course things have changed, we no longer have to fear for our very lives. This is good...and if I do say so myself quite liberating. But the need for learning still exists as well as the need to counter eons of negativity. And unfortunately, for now, a certain amount of secrecy is prudent. Though I am hopeful that this will change in the future, we are not at the point where we can simply set up shop. Syton gives Ester an incredulous look. He folds his arms beneath his cloak and watches her, silent for a few moments. "You're talking about the Luminary," he says finally, canting his head to one side. "You're telling me that you're with the Luminary?" "Ah...you have heard the tales of them then," Ester replies with some amusement. "The answer is yes and no. The Luminary of old is no more, it died with the Proclamation. The traditions however carry on. Evolving with the times and necessity." "Wouldn't amnesty mean that the 'traditions', themselves, were no longer a necessity?" Syton asks, giving Ester an appraising look. "After all, you can walk the streets, train new members, and spread fanciful tales of your deeds all in the open, now." Ester shakes her head, "It is not as easy as that Master Temple. The politics and power involved is complex." Her mouth tightens a little, "And the traditions that have been imparted for centuries are more important now then ever before." Syton watches Ester for a few seconds, then shakes his head. "I don't understand," he says, frowning. "But I suppose that suggests just how much help I need. Because I do need help, Mistress Riverwind, whether its from you, or from the remnants of the Luminary." "Understanding that you don't know is an important step as well as realizing you need help," Ester replies with an encouraging look. "So the next question is regarding taking the mark. How do you feel about that?" "Well, I'm not about to take it if I don't have any power, for starters," Syton responds. He looks down to his feet thoughtfully. "There are many reasons not to take it," he says, "and many reasons why I should... My father is an old man, Mistress Riverwind, and within a year or two, he will be dead. Everything that I know about him tells me that he would never forgive me for what I am. So, if I could, I would have him die without knowing that I'm Touched. After that, I do not know." Ester nods as if she understands, "First off, you must come to terms with the simple fact that you do have power. It's simply not directed, it's scattered and not focused. This is what is taught. How to harness it and use it so as to bring little damage to yourself. Baby steps are necessary, to not try too much before you are able." She pauses to consider her next words, "As for taking a mark or not, in my opinion it is a personal choice with each having it's consequences. If you decide not to and start practicing, you choose to remain hidden and must act accordingly. It is as risky as it was when we all had to be hidden." "Many people, both noble and freelander, know what I am," Syton says with a frown. "It will be very difficult for me to remain hidden once I learn. But, as I said, I intend to put-off that decision for as long as I can. At least, until I gain some control over my power." "Then you choose to step lightly. Be careful of who you trust," Ester replies with a small smile and then chuckles a little, "And I would say in this case don't take me as a good example. Do as I say and not as I do. I walk around quite openly at times, but I do it with a conscious understanding of what I am doing. I however, have many more avenues to protect myself if necessary." She pauses, "Like you there are many who know who I am, what I am and who I once was, but I don't take it lightly and not for granted." "I will keep that in mind, Mistress Riverwind," Syton says with a nod. "So, if I might ask, what is the next step that I should take in all this?" Ester thinks for a moment and lifts her hand in a gesture, "Close your eyes." Syton closes his eyes promptly, having little objection to Ester's order. "Okay," he says, taking a slow, deep breath. Ester watches him carefully. "Now I want you to go inside yourself and find where the power is. No force, no strain. A relaxing look of sorts. No judgment. And no need to try to understand. Just see it, feel it, taste it, touch it. When you find it tell me what it is like. What does it feel like. Do any words come to mind." Syton draws in another breath slowly, holds it for a second, then blows it out slowly. "Warm water," he replies, sounding practiced at this. "Like a river, flowing forwards." Ester starts walking slowly back and forth. "Alright now go into that water and tell me...does that water feel like it wants to do something. Does it feel like it can do something." Syton seems less comfortable with this part, furrowing his brow slightly. He takes another deep breath and falls silent for several seconds. "It feels..." he starts slowly, "I can feel... ripples, around things. Like they're moving." "Relax, Master Temple you are in no danger," Ester replies softly. "No what are those ripples doing around those things." "They're just... waiting," Syton replies cautiously. "But..." he tilts his head and looks confused for a moment, "I can feel them move... before you talk." Ester smiles to herself and nods. "Good, good. Now slowly bring yourself out of the water and when it feels right open your eyes." Syton exhales slowly and, after a few more seconds, opens his eyes. He squints against the light and puts a hand to his forehead. "Shades," he mutters to himself, "that really takes it out of you..." Still averting his eyes from the sun, Syton speaks a bit louder to Ester, "So what does that mean?" "It means Master Temple, that you appear to be much like me," Ester replies. "A type of power that we call divining. What you were feeling were the seeds of an ability to anticipate things that are about to come. The shadow, for you comes across like water, reaches out and in this case touches me and gets information about what it is I'm about to do." Syton lowers his hand and opens his eyes, doing his best not to squint but managing only a half-squint. "So I can tell what you're going to do before you do it?" he asks, looking confused as well as squinty. "Aye," Ester replies with a nod and small smile. "But it is only a seed, so it will be difficult to get anything more the vague feelings. You must practice, just as we've done now. Without force." She smiles again, "If you force yourself beyond your skill you run the risk of becoming blocked. Realize that the power is not within in you. You are like a channel. You bring it in from the ether in a controlled fashion. And just like a river, if too much water, if too much debris if control is lost the river can be blocked or it's banks damaged. If this happens you will experience ill effects. Headache, nausea and fatigue. Do *not* try to practice under these conditions, for the consequences are even more dire." "Yes, I have heard that," Syton replies with a nod. "It is usually the first thing people tell me, so I'm sure its dangerous." He looks around the clearing and gathers his cloak more tightly around him, shivering gently. "I'll practice," he says, "but I won't push myself too hard." The freelander pauses for a moment, then says, "Thank you for your help, Mistress Riverwind. If I may ever return the favor somehow, please let me know." Ester studies Temple for a moment with an appraising eye. "You are welcome Master Temple. I hope that you are feeling better about it now. You have taken a big step today." She quirks a small smile, "And I *implore* you to also practice keeping yourself more aware of your surroundings. Sound good? Yes?" "Yes, I gather my carefree days are coming to an end," Syton replies, returning Ester's slight smile. "You've been a great help in getting me answers, Mistress Riverwind, and should you ever 'set up shop', I would certainly come calling." Ester laughs lightly, "Well until that happens I will come calling on you. Do not worry, you are in good hands. Many hands." "So I see," Syton says, mirroring Ester's laugh politely. "Light keep you," he says, taking two steps back towards the tree line, "and I look forward to your next message." Ester nods once, "Light keep you as well Master Temple." She watches him move away for a moment and then closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and a buzzing sound forms around her. The air seems to shimmer for a moment and in a blink of an eye she looks as if she melts right into it and disappears. Syton tilts his head to the side, watching Ester curiously until she disappears. He hums thoughtfully, shrugs, and steps out of the clearing. ---- Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs